


Dear Cousin

by anniesaurusx



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesaurusx/pseuds/anniesaurusx
Summary: When Tia’s fifth-year cousin goes missing after a night out with her boyfriend, perhaps there’s a grain of truth in the outrageous rumours of gruesome creatures lurking the within and the vicinity of the forbidden lake.





	1. Broken Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lake Of Voices and Harry Potter. 2nd Generation.

For the first time, seeing Tia in the library caused a quiet stir.

“Why is she here?” One whispered.

“Isn’t she worried?”

“They never looked close anyway.”

“Dude, how are they even related?”

While Tia appeared unaffected by the recent whirlwind of gossip surrounding her absent and provocative cousin, Mina, Tia was barely able to suppress her mixed emotions in her recent actions and attitude. The rumours were true. Her cousin had been missing for a few days and her activities–or lack there-of–this time involved more than just her, and Tia wanted no part of it.

“Hey, I thought I’d find you here.” Tia glanced up from her book and saw Rose sliding out the vacant seat in front of her. “You’re okay, right?”

“I’m surprised you’d ask.”

_Thud!_

Stunned, Tia glanced at her friend who had swiftly shut the book she was reading.

“Listen, I don’t mean to pry but…” Tia’s gaze shifted toward slight skepticism.

“I found something regarding Mina’s disappearance.”

“I think I heard every outrageous story there is,” Tia mumbled.

“But go for it, I don’t think it’ll surprise me anymore.”

Rose ignored the indifference in Tia’s tone and continued, “I think it may have something to do with… what Roxanne saw a few weeks ago.”

Tia raised a brow. Rose, Roxanne, and Tia had been having lunch in the Great Hall. Roxanne had just finished her sandwich with a slightly worried countenance she’d been wearing all afternoon. Tia and Rose had glanced at each other, having noticed their friend’s strange behaviour since this morning during Potions.

Suddenly, Roxanne had spoken up, detailing the events of the party that went on two nights ago. Only, there was apparently more to it than butter beers, pranks, and loud music.

_“No! I swear I saw it! It was black, slimy, and twitched as it moved!” Roxanne had insisted._

Tia placed her quill beside her and asked, “How did you make that connection?” Being part of the school newspaper, Rose pulled out the latest but yet-to-be-published edition of the school newspaper and laid it in front of her friend. “It’s going to be hot off the press.”

**Survivor In Lake Attack Left Stunned In Hospital**

Underneath was a moving picture of visitors and nurses coming and going around Gryffindor’s Beater, Lucas Fallon’s bed. Rumours of him and Mina being an item had spread like wildfire a month after his breakup with Rhea, the studious Hufflepuff. However, it was all gossip, and nothing was confirmed… until now.

**According to a witness who wished to remain anonymous, Lucas Fallon was “powerless” when his girlfriend, Mina Song, was forcefully dragged into the lake by a “black, slimy, figure that moved spasmodically.”**

“The hell…” Tia muttered.

“This is where it gets stranger,” Rose said, pointing to the middle of the article.

**The horrific event left Lucas literally speechless as Gryffindor’s Beater hasn’t said a word since the incident and is currently recovering at Hogwarts’ Hospital Wing. Just recently, he’s refusing to see any more visitors.**

“What do you think?” Rose asked.

Tia pointed to the moving picture. “Doesn’t this give you shivers?”

Rose leaned closer. “It’s like… he looks so indifferent. Somehow I have a feeling this isn’t due to the emotional aftermath of what happened.”

“There’s another article going to be released tomorrow. Apparently, there’s a witness who saw Lucas push Mina toward the… thing.”

“This is insane,” Tia muttered. “It’s all just ridiculous gossip.”

“But… what if it’s not?”

Tia’s eyes met her friend’s. “Are you saying that Lucas could’ve potentially murdered my cousin?”

“I don’t know,” Rose said firmly. “But the teachers have issued a warning to students to stay away from the lake and that there will be severe consequences to those caught after hours.”

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Tia mumbled. “I’m more surprised that they didn’t implement this earlier regardless of the lake rumours.”

Rose sighed. “I know you and Mina have always been on bad terms, but don’t you think she deserves some justice?”

“This isn’t a job for students,” Tia said, picking up her books. She looked at Rose squarely in the eyes. “I know you and Mina were friends, but I don’t think it’s wise to get involved in this. As you said, there’ll be severe consequences if we’re caught. This is going to sound harsh but–”

“Figuring out what happened to her isn’t as important as grades,” Rose finished.

Tia said nothing and gave Rose an apologetic glance. “I just think it’s best if the teachers handled this.”

Rose watched in slight annoyance as her friend left the library. Her eyes then wandered to the moving photo of Lucas Fallon; she recalled her conversation with Mina weeks before she disappeared.

_“You should be careful of Lucas.”_

_“Lucas? Why?”_

_“He hasn’t been himself lately.”_

Rose brought her hand to her forehead in frustration, her attention now focused on the chandelier that illuminated the entire library. She didn’t like to think she was the type to get involved in other people’s affairs or was thirsty for gossip.

But in the recent weeks leading up to Mina’s disappearance, Rose had been noticing the truth behind her words. Like how his usual diligence faded into settling for passable grades and mediocre performance during Quidditch practice.

The charismatic and punctual Gryffindor had been reduced to an indifferent boy no different than the usual tardy and rambunctious groups who thrived on adrenaline and trouble.

**“We will not tolerate any students who are caught wandering the halls after hours and hope that this incident provides a good enough example to what happens to those who continue to break school rules.”**

Rose looked from the quote to Lucas’s picture. Only this time, she wasn’t met with the usual scenes, but rather an ominous-looking Lucas staring right at her.

She felt a wave of adrenaline as she hurriedly stuffed the newspaper back into her bag. As Rose left the library, she smirked.

Rules were made to be broken.


	2. Peeves, The Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry / Happy Christmas, everyone! Thanks for reading.

"I bet she feels guilty."

Tia stopped. She spun around and saw two students chatting with each other. One, she recognized, was fourth-year Ravenclaw Elsie Simmons, a girl Tia frequently saw browsing through books in the common room. While they acknowledged each other here and there, they never exchanged more than simple, courteous words.

Upon seeing Tia, Elsie stopped.

“Hello, Tia,” she greeted, her tone subtly laced with pity. “I’m sorry about your cousin.”

“Thanks,” was the semi tense reply Tia could manage.

“Do you think it’s true?” The fifth-year Hufflepuff, Simon, asked. “The weird creatures, I mean?” Elsie nudged him to which he responded with a quick, “Sorry! I thought that maybe–“

“It could be,” Tia interrupted, looking at them squarely in the eyes. The thought had been haunting her since she left the library, curiosity and guilt coming in waves.

“There was supposedly another sighting,” Elsie admitted quietly.

“And someone’s in the hospital because of it,” Simon added.

“Who?” It took Tia by surprise at how fervent she sounded.

Elsie and Simon exchanged a glance before she said, “Violet, the fifth year from Slytherin.”

Tia wasn’t too surprised. To her knowledge, Violet and Mina had always been close, often being caught together for their crazy shenanigans. According to Roxanne, the teachers had to give them separate detentions as they were “a force to be reckoned with.”

_“Really? He actually described them as ‘a force to be reckoned with?’” Rose had asked, fighting back a smile._

_“‘Dealing with them separately would be so much easier,’” Roxanne had said, mimicking Professor’s Flitwick._

_Tia smiled. “He has a point.”_

“How did it happen?” Tia asked.

Elsie bit her bottom lip before responding. “They… didn’t want to believe Mina was really gone. So, they snuck out after hours to the lake to investigate.”

“I saw her in the Hospital Wing the other day,” Simon added, looking sympathetic. “She looked pretty bad.”

“Hey!”  Two Gryffindors Tia didn’t recognize were waving at them. “You guys coming to lunch or what?”

Elsie turned to Tia and asked, “Do you want to join us?”

“Might take your mind off things,” Simon suggested.

Tia shook her head. “Thanks but go ahead.”

Simon nodded. “See you around then. Try not to let the rumours get to you.”

Elsie gave Tia a sympathetic glance before joining the group. She watched briefly as the two Gryffindors whispered to Simon before giving her a quick glance.

Tia sighed and turned around, her suspicions slightly aroused when she spotted a piece of parchment lying innocuously on the floor.

Curious, she picked it up and read the messy scrawl as the school wall began to open.

* * *

“You’re late, Rose.”

With a swift wave of her wand, a piece of parchment and a quill came flying out of Rose’s belongings at her work table at Hogwarts Daily, the student-run school newspaper.

Rose had her necessities in her hand and was about to walk out of the office when she came to a sudden halt as she saw a familiar pink and white quill twirling close to her face.

“You’re late, Rose,” the tall female Gryffindor repeated haughtily. She glanced at the parchment and quill. “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere,” Rose said as politely as she could.

“You do know that you have deadlines to make, right?”

Rose had to look up to face her housemate, Margaret Skeeter, the niece of the infamous Rita Skeeter at the Daily Prophet. “I’m aware. Thanks for your concern.”

“So, where are you going?”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to investigate Case M?” Rose and Margaret turned to their third-year Slytherin colleague, Kenny. There was a quick moment of silence before Kenny added, “It’s what we decided to dub the situation now. It’s much easier, don’t you think?”

Rose turned to Margaret who was habitually twirling her bright pink quill around her slender fingers. “I thought of the name,” she said, smiling.

“Great,” Rose said sarcastically. Then, “Does it really matter if I’m looking into it or not?”

“If you are, you’re doing us all a huge favour.”

Rose looked at Margaret skpetically. “In what way?”

“Good luck trying to get to speak to him,” Margaret said. “Since the poor boy’s really starting to lose it, Madam Pomfrey’s not allowing him any visitors.”

Kenny nodded rapidly. “I went to try to talk to him earlier today. He almost attacked me!”

“Well,” Rose mumbled, “It’s worth a shot.”

Margaret scoffed loudly. “Sweetie, if I can’t get him to talk, you surely have no chance.”

Rose was just about to step out the door but spun around and looked Margaret straight in the eyes. “Wanna bet?”

* * *

Tia couldn’t believe it still existed.

It was supposed to have been destroyed in the Battle of Hogwarts, and no one had spoken of it or seen it since. But there she was, standing in front of a large arched door that led to God-knows-where. What purpose did she have for it? Regardless, she slowly pushed the door open and carefully stepped inside.

The Room of Requirement.

Behind her, the entrance quietly began to merge with the stone walls with only the sound of a lock notifying her of its complete disappearance. The small room was empty, equipped with only a few support pillars one commonly saw around Hogwarts.

“It’s like the beginning of a cat-and-mouse game, isn’t it?”

Tia spun around, her eyes darting around as the male voice echoed throughout the spacious vicinity.

A low chuckle.

“I wonder which one you’ll be.”

Tia frowned as the realization dawned upon her. Though she had yet to piece together how this situation came about, she mentally scolded herself for being so foolish.

“Bored, are you?” Tia asked loudly as she stepped further into the room, “Is that why you want to get in on the action like everyone else?”

“Oh, no need to be so rude, my dear. I’m only trying to help.”

Tia took a deep breath and turned around, unfazed at seeing a wicked grin on Peeves’ face. She took out the note she had slipped into her robe. “What’s this about?”

_Lucas didn’t kill her_ was the message scrawled across the parchment.

“Are you mad because I’m telling the truth?” Peeves asked, a mock hurt expression on his features.

Tia’s gaze hardened. “It was you, wasn’t it?” Peeves smiled. “You’re the anonymous witness.”

“I thought it was only right to be the voice of truth in the noisy world of gossip that’s only been getting worse since these creature sightings. I want to do some good for a change.”

“Right,” Tia said sarcastically. “What do you want?”

Peeves grinned maliciously. “What makes you think I want anything?”

“Enough with the mind games,” Tia snapped. “Why tell me what you’ve already told the entire school?” She took a cautious step towards the poltergeist. “You want something. Whether that’s from me or from this situation.”

“By establishing that means you’re already on board. Otherwise, you would’ve left it as is.” Peeves stroked his chin in mock thoughtfulness. “I thought you weren’t interested in your cousin’s death. I mean, the two of you never got along well.”

“You’re right. We didn’t. But I don’t see how any of that has to do with you.”

Peeves was silent for a brief moment. His countenance turned serious for a brief moment. Once Tia blinked, it was gone, replaced by his usual wicked and mischievous grin.

“All I’m saying is Lucas didn’t kill her. The poor kid’s innocent. But he won’t be for very long.”

Tia’s gaze turned skeptical. “What are you talking about?”

“Let’s just say that your cousin’s life wasn’t the only one he failed to save.” The poltergeist took a step towards her to which Tia immediately took a step back. “I could say that there’s something dangerous lurking out there, something that’ll really get people talking.

“But I’ll leave you with this haunting thought: if you don’t finish what those lovebirds started, you or your friends may be next.”

* * *

“I’m sorry, Rose.”

“Please, Madam Pomfrey, just five minutes!”

The matron shook her head apologetically before shutting the doors. Rose sighed loudly as she stared angrily at the closed entranceway.

While she wasn’t surprised that Madam Pomfrey had refused everyone else, she was rather peeved at her rejection as she had volunteered at the Hospital Wing throughout her Hogwarts years. However, this fuelled Rose’s curiosity to dangerous levels as she was never the type to take rejection particularly well.

“Rose?”

The Gryffindor spun around. “Tia? What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to speak to Lucas.”

Rose eyed her friend suspiciously. “Why the sudden change?”

Tia sighed. “I’ll explain later. But let me guess, you’re here for the same reason?”

“Getting to the bottom of Mina’s death is one thing, but I’ll be damned if I let Margaret Skeeter think she can step all over me.” Rose shook her head in disappointment. “I can’t believe Madam Pomfrey won’t even let me speak to him.”

“When there’s a will, there’s a way.”

Rose met Tia’s gaze. “What are you thinking?”

“It’s like what you told me your mother once said: it’s kind of exciting, isn’t it? Breaking the rules.”

Rose smiled. “I think I have a plan.”


End file.
